


Changing Under the Phases of the Moon

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, TAZ: Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: After the rough night, Dylan took his time recovering. Once he recovered, he took to visiting the Black Mariah. Errol felt it was his duty to make sure Dylan was alright, that he would see this through. Though, he didn't imagine caring so much.





	Changing Under the Phases of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like right after Dust and only posting it now. Whoops. Uuuuh does anyone remember Griffin saying Errol was a young dude? 'Cause I do and I love young upstart Errol. Any who have fun??????

Errol looked up at the waning moon, feeling the itching, pulsing energy of the last full moon still running through his veins. He almost missed the change. There was something about the build-up, the compounding energy, the release of breaking into wolf form, and then, finally, the relief when he was finally human again. Errol almost missed the dizzying high after a change. Now, it was a constant build-up of energy with no release. The energy and effort that would go into the change, go unused, building up, normally causing Errol mood swings and anxiety. His entire life is the build up with no release. But the days just after the full moon was the worst, everything in him knew he needed to change even with the magical restraints locking him into his form.

 

_ Maybe tonight I’ll actually drink something other than root beer…  _ Errol thought as he entered the Black Mariah.  _ Maybe getting drunk enough will let some of this out… _

 

The Black Mariah had its own inhabitants, Errol wondered if they existed outside of those four walls. It wasn’t a large town, but he had never seen them without a beer in their hand. Errol made his way straight to the bar, sitting down next to another, newer, addition to the Black Mariah’s motley crew. He was already sunken into a drink, counting the knots in the wood of the bar.

 

“How are you feeling, Dylan?” Errol asked as Wilder placed a glass in front of him. “Thanks.” He said quickly, then turned back to Dylan. He had been coming to the Black Mariah since he recovered from his bullet wound. 

 

There were dark circles under Dylan’s eyes and preemptive wrinkles on his face. In his eyes, Errol could see the weight of a man twice his age. It was something they both had in common, weight beyond their years.  

 

“Same old same old,” Dylan said as he sipped his whiskey. He drank it straight and licked his lips after. “I tried asking these old drunks when it was supposed to get better… They haven’t answered me yet…”

 

Errol looked over at them and a small panic jolted through him. “Don’t end up like them, okay?” 

 

Dylan raised an eyebrow and looked at Errol. “I don’t think I will… This shit only makes me feel worse…” Dylan took another sip. 

 

“So when do you think we’ll stop meeting in here?”

 

Dylan chuckled, turning his head to the front. “When you stop coming in here… Or when my father dies and I start drinking in his old office. Whichever comes first.”

 

“If it’s a problem, I can help you stop, Dylan, I’m here to help-”

 

“Why’d you try to be human, Errol?” Dylan asked, cutting him off completely. 

 

Errol blinked. He was caught off guard, no one has really asked him that. At least, not without a pointed or disappointed tone. He never heard it underlined with curiosity. 

 

“I don’t think that has anything to do with this conversation, Dylan,” Errol said. 

 

“Was anyone gonna stop you from doing it?” Dylan asked. 

 

“I suppose not…” Errol said.

 

“Did you hate yourself?” Errol didn’t answer. “Cause I don’t think anyone gonna stops me doin’ this. For very similar reasons.”

 

“I don’t think I hated myself. I think… I hated that I didn’t have a choice, a say in the matter. I hated that this world ain’t kind to my kind. And I thought…I'd be able to help them… if I was on the outside… If I wasn’t… I… I don’t know…” Errol felt a chill run down his spine, and he shuttered. “And I paid for it, Dylan. I tried to run from myself and I’m here, half werewolf, half human, and nowhere near where I ever wanted to be. I don’t suggest running from yourself. I think you’ll end up regretting it.”

 

Dylan raised his glass to his lips, then set it down. “Do you really regret it?”

 

Errol felt a jump in his lungs. “I’m not sure.”

 

Dylan laughed, spiteful and angry. But he pushed the drink away, spinning himself on the stool to face Errol.  “You know, Errol, you don’t seem like the type of the dude to sit in a bar every night to drink away regrets you’re not sure you have.”

 

Dylan was facing him, looking at him, glaring at him. Errol could feel his face burn and he looked down at his drink. Sarsaparilla filled his nostrils and the cane sugar stuck to the back of his throat. Errol let out a nervous, compulsion of a laugh then drank from his glass nervously. Errol looked back up at Dylan who was still staring at him intently.

 

“I-I don’t… I don’t c-come here for the booze, Dylan. I don’t drink…” Dylan’s gaze softened and Errol’s words came tumbling out. “I came here to make sure you were okay those first few nights 'cause of the stab wound and the emotional trauma and whatnot and made a habit when you  _ weren’t _ and honestly you’re still not  _ great  _ but… I think I’m… I think I check in on you for a whole ‘nother reason…”

 

Dylan sat for a moment before sitting up straight, his complexion flushing. “O-Oh…”

 

“Y-Yeah, Dylan, I don’t come here for the boos… I come here for you…” Errol slid off of the stool, throwing some coins on the bar. “I’m sorry, I’ve got- I’m sorry, I’m leaving.”

 

Dylan caught Errol’s wrist, stopping him from leaving.

 

Errol looked back at Dylan who was staring at him, still, but his face was different, softer, surprised, and excited. “What.” Errol made it sound more like a statement than a question.

 

Dylan’s gaze suddenly broke, looking away and stuttering. “I thought I'd fallen for another one that wasn't even looking at me…” Dylan focused on Errol again, smiling. “That's certainly a pleasant surprise.” Errol stood there in shock, astounded, baffled. Dylan stood, Errol hadn’t noticed how much taller Dylan was than him. “Let me walk you home.”

 

“Y-Yeah… Alright…”

 

Errol walked with his hands hanging by his sides, Dylan walked casually with his hands in his pockets. Errol had hoped he would take his hand. But he didn’t. 

 

Dylan talked about Jeremiah on the way, how he thought Jeremiah was going to chose him, not Anne. He talked about how he thought Errol would have liked Jeremiah.

 

“He was particular like you… Thorough… He always cared… He always knew… He wanted to make sure I was okay when he married Anne… He loved me… But not the same way I did… And I was gonna be so good with it, Errol… I was going to get over it. For him and Anne both… I don’t know if I can do that now… Now that he’s not mine and he’s just… Gone…”

 

Errol listened carefully, intently. It hurt him to know that Dylan wasn’t over Jeremiah.

 

“Then where does that leave us?” Errol asked heart, crumbling from the conversation.

 

Dylan perked up. “No! Oh, shit, no, Errol… I didn’t mean to make you think- Shit! No… I  _ like _ you, Errol… I just… Needed you to know that I’m not sure I could ever stop loving Jeremiah. And It’s not gonna get in the way… I promise… He’s gone. And… I know that… I just need you to know that he’s always there. Is that alright? I’m sorry to worry you… I just. I’m sorry…”

 

Errol smiled softly, the worry still crumbled in his gut, but faded. It was just another anxiety. Nothing pressing. 

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Dylan. You were in love. I don’t think anyone gets over their first love.” Errol took the steps up to his front door. 

 

Dylan smiled, laughing slightly. “Are you over your first love?”

 

Errol gasped, fake and cheesy. “How could I ever get over Oliver Whindon?!”

 

Dylan laughed louder as he stepped up on the small porch as well. Errol pushed his back against his door, trying to make room for Dylan, but he still loomed over him, close in the moonlight. There wasn’t much room between them and Errol had to look up to see Dylan’s face.

 

“I hope I can amount to Oliver Whindon…” Dylan said in a whisper that would have been inaudible if it weren’t for the space they were sharing. Errol could hear him loud and clear.

 

“I think… You’ll get to…” Errol said, leaning into Dylan as he bent slightly to kiss him. Errol slipped his hand to the back of Dylan’s next to hold him there for a moment.

 

“I gotta go,” Dylan said against Errol’s lips. “The suns almost up.”

 

Errol let out a sigh of frustration. “I know…”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe… Not at the Black Mariah?”

 

Errol grinned a sharp toothy grin. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

 

Dylan planted another kiss on Errol’s lips before trotting down the stairs and heading to his own house. He didn’t look back at Errol, but he didn’t mind much. He was still grinning uncontrollably and he didn’t want Dylan to see him this giddy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please please please leave a comment! I have six more Adventure Zone fics! I also have Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
